67th Hunger Games
by Misty2013
Summary: SYOT : Please do NOT submit your own tribute unless you are willing to follow/review our story! This story is about a 14 year old, who is from District Two and is thrust in the 67th Hunger Games!
1. Chapter 1

Tributes.

Please remember to submit your form by messages, not by review. Thank you! _~Misty2013_

Name:

Nickname (if possible):

Gender:

Age (12-18):

District:

Appearance (at least 2 sentences):

Personality (at least 6 sentences):

Family:

Friends/Relationships:

Reaped or Volunteered:

Reaction/Motive:

Training Strategy:

Training Session:

Training Score:

Interview Outfit:

Strengths (Max 6):

Weaknesses (Min 3):

Fears (phobias, at least one – e.g. arachnophobia, acrophobia, etc.):

Games Strategy:

Allies (Y/N):

Token (if any):

View of Killing?:


	2. Tribute List

Tribute List!

1) Female : Liliana Jemasen _-Tiana2609_

Male: Deandre Hadley _-Miss2799_

2) Female : Catina Galloway_-Misty2013_

Male: Colias Dayes -_RoseWeasley2799_

3) Female :

Male:

4) Female :

Male:

5) Female :

Male:

6) Female :

Male:

7) Female :

Male:

8) Female :

Male:

9) Female :

Male:

10) Female :

Male:

11) Female :

Male:

12) Female :

Male:


	3. Chapter 1: The Reaping

67th Hunger Games. Chapter 1. I really hope you guys like this!

Birds chirp happily outside of my window. Weak sunlight streams in through the windows, and the house is quiet. I slowly sit up, bed sheets tumbling off me quietly. My black and white cat, Nox, stretches and meows loudly. I glance at my clock. 5.30. Then out of the corner of my eye I spot a small blueberry. A feeling of dread sends a shiver running down my could I forget. Reaping Day. I slip out of bed and put on some trousers, a shirt, tie my hair into a messy bun and stuff it into a hat. Sliding my feet into shoes, I grab my small sling on bag, and open my window. My apartment is one on the second story, but there is a handy tree beside my window. I climb onto it, then slide down the trunk. Our part of Distrist 2, nicknamed by us the Nite, would usually be bustling with workers going to the Nut to work at this hour. But today, the cobbled streets are empty and silent. Might as well sleep in. If you can.

Our house is not too close to the edge of all the villages, so I have about a kilometer to walk. I am aiming for the woods and mountains, located on the outskirts of the villages. My friends and I have set up an entire weapons training place there, a few kilometers in. We meet there on most days when we don't have any school. I eventually arrive at the fence. There are a few places where the Peacekeepers don't have lookouts and patrol regularly, and this is one. Before it is a couple of houses, and a short 5 meter stretch of grass. Seperating District 2 from the woods is a two metre high, chain-link electric fence, that is topped with loops of barbed wire. It is meant to be electrified twenty four hours a day to keep all the predators that threaten us out and away for District 2. However, I discovered that the fence is only electrified at certain times of the day. From 10pm to 4am, and 8am to 5pm. The rest of the time it is dead. The Capital doesn't need to worry about their little pets escaping. It is 5.45 am now, so it should be safe. But just incase, I pause for a moment. Nothing. It is as silent as a statue.

I slip through the hole I have made under the fence. A piece of stolen metal is covered with dirt and left covering the hole, but when it is removed, it leaves a meter to shimmy through. I am also concealed by some bushes, on the District 2 side. There are several other weak spots, but this is probably the closest, and most desirable. Once inside of the woods, I fetch a jacket with various knifes lining the insides from a hollow tree, and slip it on. I also grab a bow and some arrows. Alive or not, the fence has still been successful at keeping out unwanted predators. Inside of the woods, they roam freely. Also, there are added dangers, such as snakes, rabid animals, and no clear paths. But there is food, and shelter, if you know how, and where to find it. We have been taught how to catch food, what is safe to eat and how to build a fire or shelter by our teachers at school. They start training us from 7 to 17, and do it every day, for at least half an hour. They also teach us how to handle knives, spears, bow and arrows, and various other weapons.

Even though going out of District 2 and into the woods is illegal, and being found with a weapon carries the severest of penalties, more people would risk it if they could. No, I correct that. More children would risk it if they could. To get more training for the beloved Hunger Games. But then again, most people don't have weapons, and if they did, what would they do with them? They don't know how to get into the woods. Few people do. If more knew, people would be out here, like me, practicing their skills in case they are Reaped for the Games. "The Capital. Where you slaughter people for fun." I mutter. Then I glance over my shoulder nervously. Even here, you still worry that someone could overhear you.

I look around, and quicken my pace. The sun is rising. Fast. My feet make no noise on the pine needles that litter the floor, and the line trees tower overhead. As I approach the cabin, I feel my muscles relaxing, pace quickening. In there lies 4 out of 5 people I can be myself with. People that I can trust with my life. People that won't rat me out the Peacekeepers. I reach the cabin and walk in, taking great care to not trip the alarm. "Hi." I say. Felix, Koise and Maddox are already there, positioned around the doorway and ready to strike. They relax, and continue warming up. We had to always be ready to attack, incase someone unwanted found us. "Lara late again." I ask causally, joining in on the warm ups. "Yes." answers Felix. "Catina, come here. Karate?" asks Koise after a few minutes. "Sure." I say, and run over to Koise who is waiting for me on the mat. We fought each other, practising our martial arts for a bit, and finally Lara appeared. "What kept you?" asked Maddox. "Dad. You know how he's a Peacekeeper. He still gets up at 5.30 am, and I couldn't sneak out." Her father was a Peacekeeper that had broke his leg, and was taking 3 months off work to heal. He has strong expectations for Lara, and wants her to become a Peacekeeper when she turns 19. He also dislikes how she is friends with Kiose and Maddox. They are both from the poorer part of District 2, and have to have tesserae. He is fine with both Felix and I, because Felix's father won the Hunger Games once, and he knew my mother in school.

We continue to train, chatting, and mocking that stupid Capital accent, until Felix, who has a fancy Capital watch, tells us it's time to go. We all go back together, and slide under the fence one by one. Maddox leaves our group first, then Kiose, then Lara. We all wish each other luck as each person leaves. Felix and I walk in comfortable silence for a while, then we reach my house. "I will see you later, okay Felix? Let's meet after the Reaping at the cupcake stand. The one by-" "The bakery. Yes, I know. Good luck." says Felix. I haul myself up onto the first branch, and then grin at him. "You too Felix." He continued walking, and I climbed up the tree and back through my window. I landed softly, and took off all my gear. I thump onto my bed and stare at the ceiling. I lie for a while and savor the peaceful silence, but it doesn't last for long.

"Catina!" says Alexe, my brother, loudly as he races into my bedroom. Jumping onto me and my bed, he is closely followed by my other brother, Bien. "Catina, dad gets to stay home today! Isn't that great! Mums even made us eggs and bacon!" "Cool." I say. " Why don't you go tell mum that I'm up, okay?" "Okay!" says Alexe happily, and runs off, slowly tailed by Nox. Bien stands silently, beside my bed. "Hey, cheer up. Leave me alone to get changed-" "Mum says that you have to wear the blue dress." says Bein tonelessly. He knows what today is. He will be going into the Reaping in 2 years, and knows that if I'm chosen, I'm off to the Games. "I'll bring it over." He leaves. I stare out my window, down towards the street. My mother normally works at the small masonry shop in the centre of town. She is one of the few people that don't go to work in the Nut. My father does though. He's worked in the Nut almost everyday for the past 15 years. He gets every second Sunday off, and he also gets birthdays and Reapings off. That's not often. I've also got two younger brothers. Alexe and Bien. Alexe has just turned 6, and still doesnt quite get the idea of the Hunger Games. Bien, however, is 10. He knows what will happen if I go into the Games. I've not signed up for any tessarae. That means my names in only 3 times. Bien is still worried though. Mum walks in, interrupting my thoughts. "Hi, Mum." I say, smiling slightly. She rests my clean, ironed dress on top of my bed. "We will be leaving for the Reaping in an hour. Make sure to be ready quickly. Your breakfast is on the table, and your father is still asleep, so be quiet." Without another word, she leaves.

I know that she is suppressing her emotions, so that she won't scare Alexe. Bien is just like her. Always suppressing emotions and when it gets to much, shut down. Last time that happened was when Sun died. She was mums sister, but lived with us. I had to go out and work for Mum while she sat at home on the couch. Bien was only slightly better. He went to school, but was sent home because he wouldn't listen or do anything. It lasted for 15 days, but she came round.

I wander down the hall, and into the bathroom. I have a quick shower, and towel my hair dry. I walk back to my room and pull on my blue dress, then go over to my bedside table, and open it up. Inside is a small, decorated box. I open it up. There it lies, my most prized possession. A small, golden bracelet with Cat engraved on it. I've had it since the day I was born. I slide it on and tighten the chain. Then I glance out the window. People stream past our house, hoping that by getting there early they will get better seats at the Reaping. I remember my first Reaping. I was 12 years old, and the most nervous I had ever been in my life. Bein was 8, and was now understanding what a Reaping was. Alexe was only 4, so he rode on Dads shoulder to see above the crowd. I didn't know they pricked your finger, and almost went crazy. I watched as a girl and a boy went up onto the stage, and were directed into the Justice Building. I knew the girl. She had taught me to never eat night lock. She died, eventually, and came 3rd. I see one of my friends down in the street, and she waved to me. I wave back.

Then I walk out into the hall and into the kitchen. "Eat up." says Mum, pushing a plate of fried eggs and bacon towards me. Mmm, a treat. We never get eggs or bacon, but this year we were lucky as the Capitol has been favoring us lately instead of any of the other Districts. I sit at the table and try to eat slowly, but I can't. I shove it all in my mouth, then swallow. "Lovely, Mum." I say, rinsing my plate then drying it. I stack it next to the rest of the plates then go to the bath room. I hammer on the door, and Mum pokes her head into the hall. "Be quiet!" she shout/whispers, and retracts her head. I knock, softer this time, and Alexe opens it. I walk in and grab the hair brush. I quickly fix Alexes hair and push him gently out of the bathroom. "Go wake up Dad, love." I say in the ridiculous Capital accent. Almost everything is funny in that accent. He giggles, then runs off. I brush my teeth, then give up the bathroom to Bien. " Mum wants you." says Bien. I walk into the lounge, and Mum does my hair in a simple but pretty half ponytail. Alexe walks in with Dad, and announces that it is time to go. I glance at the clock, and am surprising to see that 50 minutes has passed and that we need to go now.

Bien is waiting for us by the door, and we all walk out. We walk along the many streets, joining the rush of parents and children. We reach the street before the plaza. Before I walk off to sign in, Mum turns and looks at me. Her eyes fill with tears and she hugs me tightly. "I love you." she whispers. I plant a quick kiss on both Alexe and Bien's foreheads, then hug Dad. I then crouch down to talk to Alexe. "I'll find you later, okay? After the Reaping? And I promise I will buy you one of those decorated cupcakes you love so much." Alexes face brightens, and he beams at me. "Yeah. See you later Catina." he nods, then tugs impatiently on Dads sleeve. "Come on Dad. Simul is waiting." They both walk off towards Alexes friend. " I'll see you both, after the Reaping, alright?" Bien nods, then hugs me tightly. "Don't get reaped, Catina." "I will try not to." I swear. "Bye." I walk off towards the sign in area, and soon both Bien and Mum are out of sight.

Rejoining the crush of people, I move towards the plaza. Bright banners hang everywhere, and the temporary stage has already been put up. Camera men perch, like hawks, on top of nearby roofs. The air is filled with a both a sense of grimness, and excitement. Half of District 2 loves the Hunger Games. I mean, we are trained for it. From ages 7 to 17, we train during school time, so that the Capital doesn't know. This year, our teacher has forbidden any girl to volunteer. Last year it was any boy. They do it every so often so the Capital doesn't get too suspicious. We all silently sign in, and I wince slightly out of habit as the Peacekeeper pricks my finger, then waves me off. "Next."

The space in the plaza is tight, almost claustrophobic. I find myself standing in a clump of 14 year old girls. We all nod at each other. I then spot my favorite Peacekeeper, next to the edge of the rope that contains all of District 2's 14 year old girls. I slowly push my way towards him. "Hey." I whisper. His name is Brao, and he lived in District 1, though born in the Capital. He has 3 kids; Samè, who is 18, Tiana, who is my age, and Sofia, who is 7. He was first assigned to be Peacekeeper in District 2, 7 years ago. He visits his family twice a year. He also keeps a photo of his family with him at all times. He and I have slowly devoloped a relationship over the years, starting with him teaching me about the Districts, and fighting styles. He also brings me sweets every few months, and in return I supply him with the latest gossip, and who has done what. He turns his head slightly, and nods. "Good luck." he whispers backs. "I hope that both Tiana and Samè are alright. I'll see you in a week, same time?" "Sure. And, I will make sure that either I, or Dani, is going to be one of your guards in the slight chance you are reaped." Dani is Brao's friend.

I then pick out one of my friends, Penlope, and say goodbye to Brao. I move towards her and touch her, and she jumps, startled. "Hey." I say quietly. "Good luck." "Same to you." she both turn and stare at the temporary stage, that has a podium, 6 chairs and two large glass bowls. One for boys, and one for girls. Dread settles in the pit of my stomach once again. 5 of the 6 chairs are filled, with the Mayor, District 2's escort Dyane Flutterby, fresh from the Capital. She has had a new makeover, this year she has had her face tinged blue. The other 3 chairs are filled with the two latest girl victors, and one latest boy. Our newest winner, Xenphiolus, who won 2 years ago, stumbles on, fiddling with his tie. He sits down just as the clock strikes 10.

The mayors stands up, and walks over to the podium. He speaks for a while, all things we have heard before. Its the same every year of course. "It is now a time for repentance, and also of thanks." drones the mayor. Then he reads out the long list of District 2 victors. We have 10 living victors, but only the 2 most recent boys and girls are up on the stage.

Dyane Flutterby stands up and totters to the podium. Her trademark blueberry headband wobbles precariously on top of her hair do. Bubbly and bright as ever, she speaks. "Welcome, welcome." She looked happily around at all of us. We stared back at her, emotionlessly. she gives her signature smile and speech. "Merry Hunger Games! And, let the odds be forever in your favour." She then goes on for a bit about the honor of escorting this years District 2 tributes. I tune out, and glance at my friend. She looks nervous, biting her lip. Most of the girls are either anxious or terrified. It's soon time for the drawing. "Ladies first!" Butterflies flutter madly in my stomach. No, forget butterflies. I have the entire bug family squirming in my stomach. I feel sick. Only 3 slips out of thousands, I think, trying to reassure myself.

She crosses over the platform to the girls glass ball. I am suddenly reminded that no one can volunteer for me if I am chosen. Three of those slips have the name Catina Galloway on them, and nothing can be done if one is drawn. She reaches into the glass, swirls her hand around a couple of times. My heart is beating a wild tattoo on my chest. She quickly plunges her hand into all the slips, and draws out one. She walks back to the podium, heels making a clicking noise against the ground. Everyone is silent. She clears her throat. And reads out the name. And guess what. It's me.

All the faces turn and stare at me. My friends face displays shock. I react immediately. Thousands of emotions and thoughts are going through my head like a hurricane, but the dominant ones seem to be startled, nervous, and scared. Then my body seems to go into a state of shock. My legs move automatically, and my face settles into a mask of indifference. I am surrounded by Peacekeepers. I am walked up to the steps that lead to the podium. "Luck." whispers Brao, and the familar voice shocks me out of robot mode. I start breathing in and out very quickly. Don't panic, don't panic, I tell myself. Act normal. I breathe in and out, although a bit quickly for natural, and can almost feel my face draining of blood. Dyane Flutterby motions for me to come up. Her pale blue glove squeaks softly. My hands and knees are shaking madly as I walk up. I know that I am being broadcasted live to all of Panem. I step onto the stage and look at everyone, and I know in that spilt second that I need to be strong, not weak. I make my face appear slightly bored, and out of the corner of my eye I can see my face on the screen, looking exactly as I want. "Any volunteers?" asks Dyane Flutterby asks. She looks around, then at the exact same time that I can not hold that small, choked noise in the back of my throat any longer, she coughs. I compose myself as she says "Come on everyone! A big round of applause for our newest tribute!" Everyone claps, but I try to keep my composure by not looking at my friends but at Dyane Flutterby.

She trots over to the boys glass, and flashes back to the podium. Before I have time to wish for Felix and Maddox's safety, she reads out the name. "Otto Dayes." Wait, what? No, please not. I recognize that name. And this is his first Reaping. The young 12 year old boy walks nervously up the stairs and faces the audience. He looks like he is going to faint. "Any volunteers?" trills Dyane Flutterby. A voice calls out before all the others. "I volunteer as tribute!" he shouts. So he is brought up to the stage, and I watch as one of my tutor group, Colias Dayes, is marched up. Medium height, blue eyes, chocolate brown hair falling in waves across his head. He looks ready. He climbs steadily up onto the stage, and takes his younger brothers place as tribute. "What is your name?" warbles Dyane Flutterby. "Colias Dayes." he answers. "I'll bet my hat that was your little brother. Didn't want him to steal all the glory, did you? Let's have a round of applause for Colias Dayes!" Everyone claps. Dyane Flutterby steps back and the mayor starts reading the boring Treaty of Treason as he does every year at this point, but I can't concentrate. Colias Dayes! Why! I mean, I have a slight crush on him, and that just MIGHT complicate the entire Hunger Games killing idea. The odds are most definitely not in my favour today.

The mayor stops reading, and motions for Colias and I to shake hands. I reach across, and shake his hand. He looks into my eyes as we shook hands, and I stared back, determined to not be the first to look away. His hand is solid and warm, and he gives my hand a reassuring squeeze. Or perhaps it is just a nervous spasm. We turn and face the crowd together and the anthem of Panem begins to play. Oh well, I think, there are twenty four of us in the arena. Odds are that someone else will kill him before I have to. But of course, the odds have not been very dependable lately.


	4. Chapter 2 : Going Away

Chapter Two.

The moment that the anthem is finished, both Colias and I are whisked away into custody. No, I don't mean that they handcuffed us, don't be silly, but a group of Peacekeepers march us through the front door of the Justice Building. Perhaps it's because a tribute has tried to escape in the past, but I've never seen that happen before. Once we are inside the justice Building, I am taken to a room and left alone. Peacekeepers guard the door outside. I pace the room, barley noticing the rich fabrics and fancy room. I try to calm myself, and prepare for the next hour. The time that the tributes are allocated to say goodbye to their family and friends. I can not leave this room with red eyes and tear stains on my dress. Crying is not option. There will be yet more cameras at the station, to see us go off.

My family is first in. At the sight of my family, all my resolution to not cry crumbles. Mum is crying, tears streaming down her face. Bien is sniffling, trying to not look at my face. Dad is trying to stay normal, and manages a choked "Well, we never expected this." Then he, too, breaks into tears. So do I. Alexe looks bewildered. I reach out to him, smileing slighty through my tears, and he climbs onto my lap, puts his arms around my neck and rests his head on my shoulder like he did when he was little. I start absentmindedly stroking his hair. "I love you so very much, alright?" I tell Alexe. "Now, Alexe, I'm going off to the Capital for a bit, but I will be back soon, okay? Bein," I glance up at him. " Be strong for Alexe. I will win, but just incase I don't, please, be strong. I love you. I love you all, and I promise I will try and win, but I honestly don't know." "Catina, I love you ever so much, and..." with that my mother broke down once more, her choked words cut off. "Catina, Good Luck, and know that we will love you forever." says my dad.

The rest of the time is spent talking about happy memories. Then a Peacekeeper comes to the door, signaling that our time is up, and we are all realizing that it wasn't nearly enough, and we are all hugging each other so hard it hurts, and Alexe starts crying, and then all I know is that I'm saying " I love you, I love you." to them and they are saying it back and and then the Peacekeeper orders them out and the door closes. I thump onto the couch and bury my head into a cushion. And I realize that that may have been the last time I will ever see any of my family again. And I start crying. Not softly crying, tears falling delicately down my face, but full out bawling, snot coming out of my nose, face turning red, and tears rushing down my face. I eventually stop, and blow my nose.

Then I realize that the door is being opened, and someone else is coming in. I turn, and shriek in delight. Maddox, Lara, Kiose and Felix are all there, and rush over to me. We all squish into a giant hug, and laugh. "What are you guys doing here?" I ask once we break apart. "You didn't think that we would let you go to the Capital without saying bye, did you!" says Lara. "I know you'll win. No, you better win. Me and my sister are already betting on who will be victor, you or Colias, and I bet 10 dollars on you. I don't have 10 dollars!" says Maddox. We all start laughing. I'm actually feeling better. "And Catina you lied." says Felix seriously. I think back, curious. "What? I've never lied to you-" Yes, you have. You said you would met me by the cupcake stand. You didn't." Felix says that with a completely serious face, and we all start laughing again. "But, seriously, win. You've got to. We are already setting up a petition that will collect money for you, to get gifts and such in the Games, and we will be there for you every step of the way." says Kiose. "But what if I don't-" "You will." says Maddox confidently. "I'm sure of it." "I'll visit your parents every day and make sure Alexe is fine all the time that you're away." "But what you really need to do is get your hands on a group of knives." says Felix. "Catina, hunting people is no different to hunting animals. I know you already know that, but remember, you have to be ruthless. Do not forget. If you do, you might as well be dead." We continue to talk about random things until the Peacekeeper comes in and directs them out. "Win for all of us, Catina!" shouts Felix as the door closes. But instead of leaving with them, the Peacekeeper stays inside. "Aren't you meant to leave?" I say, rather rudely. He takes off his helmet in answer.

"Brao!" I say happily, surprised. "Catina, this has got to be quick. First of all, I have been appointed your personal guard for the rest of the Hunger Games. Second, I will be in bedroom 2 down from yours on the train, so meet me there when you get to go to bed." he said all this in a hurried whisper, then walked outside and shut the door. I sat there for the rest of the time, thinking about that and all my family and friends, drying all traces of tears from myself, until it was time to leave.

It's a short ride from the Justice Building to the train station. Colias doesn't look like he's been crying. I hope I don't. Dyane Flutterby sits between us, chattering away. We don't pay her the slightest bit of attention, but stare out the window at the passing crowd of people. I wave goodbye to them, and some of them wave back. When we reach the train station, I pull on a mask of happiness and sickly girly smiling. It is swarming with reporters, their insect like cameras trained upon my face. I wave happily to them, smiling bashfully and laughing. They eat it all up, laughing with me. I even hear a reporter say into a microphone "What a wonderful girl! How sweet!" The Capital will gobble that up right away, I think grimly. I catch a glimpse of myself on a big television screen that is airing my arrival live, and I am gratified to see that I appear joyful and sweet.

We stand for a couple minutes in the doorway of the train, and I wave to the crowd. I even spent a few seconds talking to a reporter. She wanted to know all about me, delighted to be the first one to talk to me. I just laughed, and kept turning the conversation back to her, asking about her clothes, and commenting about how I "never get to wear anything pretty here, since we don't have much reason too." Soon Dyane Flutterby directs us inside the train, and I wipe the mask off my face gratefully. The doors slam mercifully behind us, and the train starts at once. It almost throws me off balance, not because it's jerking but because it is such a strange feeling. Of course, I have never been on a train before,as travel between the Districts is forbidden, except for official duties and being a Peackeeper. Most of my friends think that all the Peacekeepers come from the Capital, but some come from here and District 1. This train is a Capital one, that goes 250 miles per hour. We will be I am starting to feel apprehensive. I have always been the one who needs to know everything to feel safe. And I don't know everything now.

Dyane directs us to our rooms/chambers. In each is a bedroom, a bathroom, and a dressing room. There are drawers that are filled with expensive, pretty clothes, and Dyane tells us that we can do whatever we want, wear anything we want to, just make sure to be ready for dinner in 30 minutes. We have 4 hours until we arrive in the Capitol. I look around my room. It was an ordinary room, and the theme of the room seemed to be the ocean. It was all blue, green and white, and made me feel like I was floating on the sea. The first thing I do is take off my dress, and get changed into something comfortable. I look through my drawers, and finally dress in a dark grey singlet and some pants.

Dyane comes and collects us for dinner, and ushers us down the hallway and into a room. I almost gasp in amazement. The room is the richest place I've been in. A table, like the one my family eats off, is covered with delicacies from the Capital. Of course, these delicacies are nothing like I get back in District 2. Ours is only eggs and bacon on Reaping Day but that's it. Unusual looking sweets, fancy breads, beverages,the lot. There is a small dining table in the main car with 4 seats. There is also two sofas facing each other, and a tiny snack table in front of them. Chairs are scattered all around the room. Dyane directs us over to the sofas and sits us down.

She sits down, then stands up, looking frazzled. "Oh, bother." she twitters. "I told them to come here." She stopped talking, realize Colias and I were still here. "Oh, you two can stay here. Help yourselves to the food, I'm just off to try and find your mentors." She scurries off, leaving us to talk. We sit in silence for a couple of moments, then both start speaking at the same time. "Well-" "I guess-" We both look down, then say "No, you go first. No you!" We pause, then I say, "You." with a smile. You see, Colias and I go to the same school, and he is a year older than me. We are in Home Room together, which is a place you go in the mornings to say you are here, and talk. We have been in the same one for 9 years. He grins, then speaks. "Look, I know we are going into the Hunger Games and all, but I really don't want to suddenly just stop my life back home. My family, friends and you, I can't just throw it all away. I still..." He pauses for a moment before continuing, "want to have you in my life. I don't want to throw it all away." And at that very moment Dyane appears in the doorway with our mentors Enobaria and Brutus.

"I'll just leave you alone for a while, I need to go talk to the Peacekeepers." said Dyane, and off she went, heels thudding softly on the plush carpet. Colias and I eyed Enobaria and Brutus. Brutus stood up, then walked over to the bread table. He grabbed a bowl full of hard boiled sweets, and a glass of beer. He came back, handed Enobaria the sweets, then started gulping down the drink. "Excuse me." I said politely. Enobaria and Brutus paid me no attention. "Excuse me." I said again, a bit louder. " They both ignored me. "I said, EXCUSE ME!" That was it. I grabbed Brutus drink, sloshed it into his face, so it went into his eyes and the cup smashed against his nose. I think I even heard a cracking sound. He screamed, then hit blindly out at at me. By then, however, I had already backed away, and Colias was shoving Enobaria (who was reaching out to me looking angry) into Brutus. Dyane said, before we met them, "You've got to make a good first impression. These guys are your lifeline when you're in the arena. Dont mess it up. " I think I've done the absolute opposite of , I sat back and smirked.

"I see you don't have bad talent this year. I don't know about mine though; not enough anger. He needed her to push him over the edge." Colias scowled. "Look, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but aren't you two meant to be giving us advice!? You know, on how to survive the Hunger Games?" I said angrily. How dare they treat this as a joke! "You want advice? One simple rule, Catina, one very simple rule. Kill, or be killed." Enobaria said. Brutus suddenly burst into laughter. "What?" said Enobaria and I at the same time. "You - remind me - so much - of - Enobaria- in the - Hunger Games." wheezed Brutus, through his laughter. I glanced at Colias, who looked at me, then I turned to look at Brutus. "So, how exactly do we stay alive?"

We spent at least an hour together, talking about all sorts of ways to behave, and survive in the Hunger Games. "Make friends with the other tributes from 1 and 4." advised Enobaria, who was actually really nice. "And don't fall for those that act all weak and powerless. Watch out for everyone, and don't be tricked. Keep your guard up." said Brutus. Dyane was out the entire time, but came back in at the end of the hour. "I just talked to the chef; Dinner will be soon." She directed Colias and I to the table, and Enobaria and Brutus sat down. Dinner comes in several courses. Delicious tomato soup, a salad, steak with carrots and jacket potatoes covered in melted butter, fruit, chocolate cake with cream and raspberry. All throughout dinner, Dyane kept on telling us to slow down and save room. I did, most of the time, but the chocolate cake was the most divine food I have ever eaten. Plus, eating a lot before the Games and putting on a couple of pounds is probably not the worst idea. Dyane commented happily on how well our manners are, compared to the rest of the tributes from, well, lesser important districts. I do sound rather arrogant, don't I?

After dinner, however, I started to feel slightly sick. I looked at Colias, who was also looking slightly green. But, if I could manage to hold on to Maddox's soup of raw fish, grass, dirt and deer meat, I am determined to hang onto the richest and yummiest food I have ever eaten in my life.

We go to another compartment to watch the recap of the Reapings. They are staggered throught the day, as to try and make it able to watch them all. For the Districts, it's not really possible, but the Captial citizens always watch all day. One by one, we watch the Reapings. They go in order of District, so we are 2nd. I watch my reaping carefully. You see the shock, surprise and scared look that comes over my face, and then is wiped off. I climb the steps, and stay looking indifferent for the rest of the time there. Otto is drawn, Colias volunteers, and we shake hands. I carefully look at them, and take notes on a few with a notepad Enobaria gave to me. We examine their faces, value them, and decide who is worth even considering to be allies with. A few stand out to me, those that interest me. The girl and boy from 1, who looked to be about Colias and my ages. A strong looking boy who stepped forward calmly to volunteer from 4. A rat-like girl with shiny black hair from District 5. The violent-looking boy from 7 who lunged forward to volunteer. The girl from 8 who had to be carried upon to the stage because she was crying. And a mute girl from District 12. The programs cuts to the anthem, and then is over.

Dyane starts chattering away. "Well, that was interesting, wasn't it? I rather enjoyed it. Oh, that reminds me. I should go and contact Claudia and Aeqius, and let them know that we will be arriving tomorrow at 9am, sharp." Dyane trots off. The minute that the door has slid shut with a click, Enobaria starts speaking. "So? Who do you think you want to pair up with?" I glanced at Colias, then spoke. "Well, I can't really say anything before I see them in the training centre, now can I?" "I like that guy from 7. Looks good." said Colias. "Aright, I'll talk to Blight and see what he says when we get to the Capital. Now, off to bed. You need to be rested for tomorrow."


	5. Chapter 3: The Train

Chapter 3 everyone!

We stand up, and walk out the fancy Capital door. I slip a few sweets into my pocket as I walk past the table. The door shuts with a click behind us. We walk down the corridor in silence, the only sound the slight breeze of the air conditioning brushing against the potted plants on the small table. I am walking in front of Colias. Suddenly he grabs my arm and twirls me around to face him. "What was that for?" I ask boldly. He stares at me for a moment, then starts to speak. "Let's be partners. Not enemies. I won't kill you; You won't kill me." he gazes anxiously at me. I think about what he just said, and make my decision. "Okay, but if you ever, and I mean EVER, hurt one of my friends, this is over. You listen to me, and when I chose to, this breaks off." I smile, then say " Its nice to know i ahve an ally somewhere, right?" I put out my hand, and he shook it. We turned and walked down the corridor. Our doors were almost opposite each others. We reached our doors. Then, to my surprise of course, he kissed my cheek, then walked causally into his room.

I opened the door, and fell onto my bed in a daze, hand touching my face. Soon I came to. I got up, and walked over to the window. It had a window seat, which was nice. I sat down, and looked around the room. The rooms general feeling seemed to be based on light, soft colors, which was really relaxing. Lots of blue, and cream, and white. My bed looked fluffy, like a cloud, and I absent-mindedly wondered why they would bother putting a bed in a room when I'm not even going to sleep here. I turned to the window, and stared off into the distance, thinking about today. Today was probably the last time I would ever see my friends or family again, the last time I would be in District 2 again, the last time I would ever go out into the forest, the last time for the rest of my, most likely short, life that I would be in a sense, free.

The train is whizzing along, so fast that I only catch a glimpse of the flowers. Larkspurs. But a glimpse is enough, enough to send me tumbling through the years, to remind me of the other larkspur.

It was summer. In District Two, during the summer, we have a break from ordinary school work for about 5 weeks, and spend the school time learning our trade, masonry. It was 8 years ago, I was 6, and it was my first time. My job was to be at the beck and call of the builders in my site. The first day I had to help make the mortar. I was carrying a heavy crate full to the brim with sand, when I dropped it. Luckily, nothing spilled, but the overseer of my site saw, and came over. He yelled at me for ten minutes straight , then told me to "go get a move on, you little weak spineless pig!" I wasn't the strongest of people, and no matter how hard I exercised I couldn't get stronger. I was weak for someone from District Two, and coupled with the fact that I was only 6 made the insults he yelled at me worse.

I was nearly in tears when he walked off, so I tried to lift the crate again. I couldn't. I just couldn't. All the fight had gone out of me, and I just couldn't get the strength to pick up the silly crate. I fell to the ground and sobbed my heart out. After a couple of minutes of this, I felt a warm, firm hand gripping my shoulder. "It's alright." said a kind voice, and a man hauled me up onto his lap. I cried into his shoulder for the next 5 minutes, then lay there, whimpering and sniffling softly. He pulled me up onto my feet and the crouched down. "Cheer up, dry those tears." he said kindly, and plucked a larkspur from the ground and tucked it behind my ear. He then lifted my chin up and wiped away my remaining tears. "Chin up, little larkspur." I giggled at his nickname for me. He then lifted the crate with ease and carried it over to his work place, me skipping happily beside him.

Since then one of my favorite flowers has always been the larkspur. It is such a pretty flower too, with colors like blue and purple. Apparently, according to Kiose (whose grandmother is a physic) my birth-month flower is a larkspur. Anyway, after that day, when we went back to school, I plucked up the courage to ask my teacher if there was any way I could get stronger. She gave me weights, and I used them every day. I have eventually gotten stronger, but even now I am easily the weakest person in my age group, and also one of the lightest. Felix saw me struggling with the crates that week, and helped me with some of my work that was heavy when the supervisor wasn't looking. Felix also noticed that some of the older kids at our school, those that were around 12, were bullying me. He stood up for me, and was brave enough to try to fight them, to stop me from being hurt. He and I both got hurt quite a bit, but together we managed to somehow knock one of them out and give another a black eye. He became my best friend.

One thought leads to another. Lara. I first met Lara in school, a couple of months after Felix and I met. She and I were sat next to each other by our teacher, as partners for the year. She and I became friends immediately, but I didn't trust her, not like I did with Felix anyway. Not until one day; we were in class, and we were learning about masonry and the Capital. We had all heard this about a billion times before, or so it seemed to out little 6 year old brains, so half of us were talking and not paying attention. The teacher (Mr. Phillips) for some reason, was feeling grouchy that day, and announced, before he went off to have his lunch, he would expect to find us all in our seats when he returned. Anyone that came in late would be punished.

We all did exactly as we normally did, and that day I had wandered down past the trees, and was sitting in knee high flowers, making daisy chains with a stray black and white cat sitting nearby. The boys were climbing up the trees, and half of the girls were playing up on the courtyard. As usual, the first thing that recalled us all to the sense of time was Willius Blythe, who was shouting from the top of a tall spruce, "Mr. Phillips coming!" You see, all the students ate lunch outside or in the lunchroom next to the courtyard, while the teachers walked down the road to a cafe. We were allowed to play anywhere until we reached Mrs. Neville's fence.

So, the girls who were playing on the court, started running first and managed to get to the classroom in time, but without a second to spare. The boys, who had to wriggle down from the trees, were later; and I, who was past the trees, was the furtherest of all. But I could run, and run I did, resulting in the fact that I overtook the boys at the door, and was swept into the classroom just as Mr. Phillips was hanging up his hat.

Mr. Phillips grouchy mood was over by then; he didn't want the bother of punishing a dozen of us. But he needed to keep his word, so he looked around for a scapegoat. He found one in me. I had collapsed into my seat next to Lara, gasping for breath, with a forgotten daisy hanging askew over my right ear. "Catina Galloway, since you seem to be so very fond of the boys company, perhaps you should indulge that taste for this afternoon." he said sarcastically. "Take that flower out of your hair and sit over with Billius Lonitan."

The boys snickered. I stared unbelievably at Mr. Phillips. Then Lara stood up. Everyone looked at her. "I'm sorry Mr. Phillips, but I don't believe that's completely fair." "Excuse me?" said Mr. Phillips, staring at her. The entire class was staring at Lara. "You heard me. Catina wasn't the only one that was late for class. She came in before most of the boys, and I came in after her. If you are going to punish Cat, then you really should be punishing people like Billius, and Ronius before Cat, seeing that they came in after her." Half the classes jaws dropped, mine and Mr. Phillips included. He ended up taking Lara to the principal, where she got whipped lightly and told not to do it again, as it was her first offense. After that, we became best friends.

Now my thoughts turn to my other friends. Koise and Maddox. Koise has been my friend for as long as I can honestly remember. Mother tells me we met in preschool, and hit off, her mum turns out to be my mothers long lost friend too. They lost contact after school. So that's it really for Koise. Kiose's family is really interesting though. Her grandmas a physic, and we have wasted many a day listening to her stories of the olden times, and having predictions made for us.

Maddox, however, is a different story. He came to District Two around 3 years ago, when I was 11. From District 9. He was deported, because he was so terrible. His mother had once won the Hunger Games, ages ago, but he hated her, and the whole idea of the Hunger Games. He got tattoos, piercings and all sorts of alterations when they went to the Capitol every year so his mother could train the tributes. He somehow got hold of a Peace Keepers gun, when he was about 11, and hid it until he was alone in one of the many Capitol malls. Then he let lose. He killed about 30 Capitol citizens, and wounded another 50. So he was deported to here. He gets regular visits from his family, and stays with the Peace Keepers. Thankfully he was roomed with Dani and Brao, and is under their supervision. Brao told him about me, as by then we were good friends, and I helped him settle in.

He beat up a couple of people pretty badly a few months in, after he and I had become friends. The guys were insulting me, and pushing me around a bit, when Maddox turned the corner. He got really mad and protective of me, and started at them, I think he actually killed one of the guys. Ruptured his lung and burst his heart. Another almost died, from a head wound, and the rest were mildly injured. Since then, people tend to have stopped bullying me.

When I was 7, I introduced Felix, Kiose and Lara. We were all in the same class, but the other three had never really spoken. They all liked it other right away, but Felix's dad was angry with Felix for becoming friends with Koise, so mad he actually hit Felix. The next day Felix came to school with a black eye and split lip. We all wondered why, so after school, I hung out with him, just the two of us. He told me all about it, and I came over that afternoon. Felix's dad was fine with me and Lara, but not Kiose. So Felix stopped telling him about her, and his dad thought he had stopped seeing her.

So we had became this close bunch, and then Maddox came. I told Lara, Koise and Felix I was going to hangout with him for a week, and during that time I really got to know him. His said I reminded him a bit of his little sister, who died at 7 of a heart malfunction. When I introduced him to the crew, him and Felix hit off straight away. It took a bit longer for Kiose and him, but it took 4 months for him and Lara to connect. She was scared off by all his piercings, and tattoos. But they found bits they had alike, like their overbearing mother and father. And funnily enough, they are both a whizz at sword fighting.

For a while I stand there, thinking and gazing out of the window. I wish I could open it and feel the cool comforting breeze, but then if I open it, who knows what would happen with the train going at this speed. In the distance I see lights flickering, probably from another District. 1? 5? I think about the people back home. They would be just settling into bed. The curtains in my house would be shut, and Bien and Alexe would be in bed by now. Mother and Father would be talking, late into the night.

The door opens and Dyane pokes her head in. "We will be arriving in about 15 minutes. Your personal Avox will come in shortly and help to dress you, and then direct you us when you are finished." She left, and then the words registered. Personal Avox? What? Just then, a pretty blonde girl walked in, and tugged on my arm. "Are you my, you know, Avox?" I asked cautiously. She nodded, and continued tugging. She was about 20, and the way she held her mouth told me that she had been and Avox for a while now. I grabbed her hand and dragged her over to the desk, and grabbed a pen and paper. "Can you write?" I asked her. Her face light up, and she nodded excitedly. I gave the pen to her, and then asked "What is your name?" Brooke, she wrote. "What district are you from? How old are you? How long have you been here?" District 7, 22 years old, and I have been here for 7 years since I was 15. Now I have to come and dress you. Come on! Brooke picked up the paper and pen after I had read it, and walked into the closet. I followed.

"Wow..." I said, stunned at the amount and quality of the clothes. There was a whole section devoted to shoes, another to dresses, and yet 2 more to shirts, skirts and pants. She rustled through, and in no time found a pretty white off-the-shoulder top, and some light blue jeans. She then took my hair out of the ponytail, and pulled me into a bathroom. She fiddled with my hair for a while, sprayed some stuff onto it, then she turned me around to face the mirror. I looked great.

My hair fell in loose waves, framing my face nicely. The top and jeans matched perfectly, and the slight dash of lip gloss added to the look. I loved it. "Thank you! I look awesome." I said. Brooke smiled, and grabbed my hand. She pulled me out of my room, and down the hall. We entered a room, where Dyane, Enobaria and Brutus were waiting. Brooke adopted what I would learn as her "mask" and left me to go stand with the other Avoxes. "Umm, Dyane?" I asked cautiously. "Yes Catina?" "Why do we have personal Avoxes? I've never seen them on the announcements." "Oh dearie, you are so naive. Well, you see-" Enobaria cut in. "The Capitol has always favored District Two over all others, and 1 and 4 to a lesser extent. So 1, 2 and 4 all have personal Avoxes assigned to them. Brutus and I have had ours since our own Hunger Games."

A blonde boy Avox walks in, Colias trailing behind. Colias comes over to us, while the Avox goes and stands with the others. "Hi." I say, and at that moment Dyane shrieks. "We're arriving!" I go and stand at the window, and then suddenly we are plunged into a tunnel. The tunnel goes on for a while, then we burst out of it. Bright light floods the compartment. Without looking at each other, both Colias and I run to the window. The cameras haven't lied about the Capitols grandeur; if anything, they haven't quite managed to capture the brilliant shining towers, the glittery cars that drive down the wide paved streets, and the oddly dressed people with the bizarre hair, the painted faces, and look like they have never had to work a day of their lives.

The people began to point at us, recognizing a tribute train pulling in. Colias pulls back, glancing at Enobaria and Brutus. "What angle should we be playing?" Enobaria and Brutus laugh. "Yourself." Colias looks confused, I get it. I wave out the window, taking in as much information I can. The people scream loudly, and I smile and wave back. They sicken me, with their excitement, knowing most of them can't wait to watch us die. I hold my place, slap a smile on my face, and wave. Who knows, one of them could be a rich sponsor. I stop when the train pulls in, blocking us from their view. Colias and I turned to each other, and grin. At least I already have one certain ally for the field. That's good, right?


End file.
